


decision

by BookLoverL



Series: A Little Bit Of Luck (At Just The Right Moment) [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: AU from the end of S3E17, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookLoverL/pseuds/BookLoverL
Summary: A single decision can change everything. And tonight, the gods are smiling on Nick and Juliette.





	decision

In another story, things might have gone differently.

In another story, there is a spiral of revenge.

Maybe the gods are smiling on the city of Portland today.

Because in this story, everything turns out alright.

After all, this is a fairy tale. What did you expect?

-

On a plane somewhere over Europe, standing guard over a woman and her child, Kelly Burkhardt makes a decision.

The Verrat know they are coming. That much is true. They have to change course.

Should she take them to Nick's place? He'd look after them, she's sure. But then she remembers. There's a royal in Portland, too. Better not.

And they do already have all those Brazilian real. She directs the pilots to land somewhere else in Brazil. She can always stay with the woman for a while, if she has to. And she'll have other opportunities to see Nick again.

-

Somewhere in Portland, Nick Burkhardt feels a heavy weight suddenly lift from his shoulders. He's not really sure why, but he feels like he's just avoided something big.

“Looking great,” he says to Juliette.

“Really? Spaghetti?” she says.

“No, I was talking about you,” he tells her.

“Ah,” she says. “What's going on?”

“It's funny you should ask. Because I was thinking that now is as good a time as ever to, um...” He hesitates, fumbling for words.

“To...” Juliette looks at him expectantly.

“To... ask...” he begins. She motions for him to go on.

“Juliette,” he says, and he drops down on one knee. “Will you marry me?”

“What? Oh!” she cries, hands to her mouth. He waits for her to think about it.

“So?” he prompts, when she doesn't say anything.

“Oh, um... yes! Yes, Nick, of course I'll marry you!” she says. A smile breaks out on his face, uncontrollably. He slides the ring onto her finger, and after that, they kiss.

Half an hour later, they remember the cold spaghetti.

-

In the morning, the sun is shining.

For once, there are no calls about a homicide over breakfast.

And they live happily ever after. Until the next week, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Grimm drew me in with a promising premise and tropes I enjoyed in the first season. And I was shipping Nick/Juliette from the first episode. Their relationship seemed to be getting closer throughout season 3, so I was rather annoyed at the strange plot decisions made by the writers from the end of season 3 onwards. So I decided to give Nick and Juliette a little bit of luck, and prevent the chain of events from ever happening.
> 
> My idea is that this oneshot will start a series, perhaps showing how the later seasons could have been if the plot hadn't gone off the rails, but I'm a bit of a procrastinator, so I can't guarantee anything.
> 
> The start of the marriage proposal is taken from Season 3 Episode 17, where in canon, Nick is planning to propose, but is interrupted by his mother knocking the door.


End file.
